


Miłość w cieniu drzew

by dingo317



Category: Lodoss-tou Senki | Record of Lodoss War, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: W cieniu brokilońskich drzew kwitnie miłość miedzy elfką Deedlit i młodą driadą, Miriam. Czy taki związek ma przyszłość? Ja wiem, ale nie powiem.:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fik dla dorosłych, ale smut pojawia się w szóstym rozdziale. Innymi słowy, jeśli jesteś Patentowanym Świntuchem, omiń pięć pierwszych rozdziałów i przejdź od razu do mięska. Kto by się przejmował romansem skoro można poświntuszyć. Prawda?:)

Spokojny, leniwy dzień. Tym bardziej cenny, że ostatnio takie dni zdarzały się coraz rzadziej.  
Przynajmniej tutaj, w Brokilonie, Ostatnim Miejscu. Sanktuarium wolnych driad, ściśniętym między królestwami ludzi, niczym dławione garotą gardło.  
Strażniczki granic puszczy nieczęsto miewały teraz takie spokojne dni. Żołdacy Brugge, Sodden, Kerack i Verden, rozpędzeni w pościgu za elfimi komandami, raz za razem zapuszczali się w cień drzew zabijając driady. A że mało komu z rozhukanego żołdactwa udawało się unieść cało głowę, to już inna sprawa.  
Driada, leżąca na niewielkim pagórku, bezpiecznie ukryta między kępami ostów i szarozielonych krzewów cyprysowych żuła słomkę wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w drugi brzeg.  
Spokojny dzień, niewielka polanka między stuletnimi dębami, nad rzeką Wstążką. Ktoś bardziej wyrobiony literacko niż młoda driada powiedziałby pewnie, że dęby stoją tu niczym wierni strażnicy, strzegący wąskiej ścieżki prowadzącej w puszczę, a połyskująca rzeka, rozbłękitniona w letnim słońcu, sieje rozbłyskami, zmuszając do mrużenia oczu. Brzegi Wstążki, oplecione chwytnymi gęstwami tataraku, rogatki, nadwodnika, rzęsy, strzałki wodnej i druid wie czego jeszcze. Chlupot rzeki jak leniwa piosenka. Skrzeczenie kruków. W powietrzu miodowy zapach lip, ziół i krzewów mięty. Kożuch mchów i kwiatów pokrywał pas ziemi od ściany lasu aż po granicę wody.  
Driada przeciągnęła się niczym tygrysica, podniosła do siadu. Monotonia jej służby wartowniczej, dobiegała końca, przynajmniej na razie. Na drugim brzegu, w falującym z upału powietrzu, zarysowały się wyraźniej sylwetki konnych.  
Driada wstała, ścierając pot z twarzy pokrytej pasami maskującego malunku, potrząsnęła czarną grzywą okrytą zieloną chustką. Wokół dziewczyny krążyły owady przyciągnięte zapachem potu, pokrywającego jej płócienną koszulę nieestetycznymi ciemnymi plamami.  
Żadne inne stworzenie nie zwróciło uwagi na mieszkankę Duen Canell. Oczy mylił maskujący strój, kombinacja płóciennej koszuli i spodni pokrytych zszytymi razem kawałkami kory, liści i ziół, wszystko w kolorze zielono brunatnym, pozwalając poruszać się w leśnym środowisku niemal bez ryzyka wykrycia. Oczywiście strój to jedno, a legendarne niemal zdolności brokilońskich driad do bezszelestnego poruszania i ukrywania wśród drzew, to coś jeszcze innego.  
Konni.  
Osiem koni, siedmiu jeźdźców, elfy z niezbyt licznego komanda. Nawet z tej odległości driada widziała, że większość z nich chwieje się w siodłach z wyczerpania. Zdawało się dziewczynie, że słyszy już odgłos pogoni, rżenie kawaleryjskich wierzchowców, nawoływania i przekleństwa. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to rzeczywistość.  
Tak, pogoń była blisko.  
Na szczęście zbawcza granica puszczy była bliżej. Miejsce warty zostało starannie dobrane. Tu właśnie przechodził jeden z brodów przez spłyconą letnimi upałami Wstążkę. Już po chwili wierzchowce elfów, po chwili zawahania, wkroczyły w toń rzeki, zanurzając się najpierw po pęciny, potem po brzuchy.  
\- Sirssa! Fauve!  
\- Widzimy, Miriam.  
Młoda driada sięgnęła do sajdaka dobywając łuku.  
Szybkim, pewnym ruchem zgięła ramiona swej broni, zaczepiając cięciwę. Poprawiła sfatygowany mankiet łuczniczy na przedramieniu, po czym sięgnęła po strzałę. Jej lotki miały czerwoną barwę.  
W tej chwili za plecami Miriam ożyły cienie zmieniając się w sylwetki trzech kobiet. Zielonowłosa Fauve dała znak. Jej towarzyszki potrzebowały dwóch uderzeń serca by przygotować się do walki.  
Elfy z komanda były już pośrodku rzecznego plosa, zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt kroków od driad. Ale kolejne dwieście kroków dalej załomotały o ziemię podkute kopyta, zza wzgórza wyłoniła się grupa jeźdźców.  
Kilkunastu strzelców konnych w grubych skórzanych przeszywanicach najeżonych stalowymi ćwiekami, ozdobionych szachownicą Verden, w hełmach bez przyłbic, skórzanych bryczesach i wysokich butach. Połowa z nich trzymała już napięte kusze, a druga połowa właśnie po nie sięgała. Było oczywiste, że elfy nie zdążą ujść i zakończą życie w nurtach Wstążki z bełtami wbitymi w plecy.  
Ale uciekinierzy mieli po swej stronie brokilońskie łuczniczki.  
Na krótki rozkaz Fauve driady napięły łuki, już w trakcie napinania celując. Pół sekundy później jęknęły cięciwy.  
Leśne dziwożony wiedziały gdzie celować. Cztery pociski ugodziły konie żołdaków, ranne zwierzęta wyrwały się spod kontroli, poniosły, szerząc zamieszanie w grupie.  
Tylko dwaj kusznicy zdołali strzelić.  
Jeden z pocisków chybił, poleciał daleko od celu kończąc swój lot między drzewami. Jednakże drugi był celny. Czarnowłosy elf, trzymający się z tyłu komanda, trafiony w środek pleców, wyrzucił ręce do góry i ze zduszonym krzykiem runął do wody. Pozostali Sidhe krzykiem ponaglili swe wyczerpane rumaki do większego wysiłku.  
Miriam, napięła łuk po raz drugi. Wymierzyła w jednego ze zbrojnych, oficera chyba, bo w kolczudze i napierśniku. Przez pół uderzenia serca widziała jego głowę w przekrzywionym hełmie, długie włosy opadające na oczy i opaloną szyję, na której rysowała się plama ciemnego zarostu. A w następnej sekundzie jej strzała wyfrunęła po wysokiej paraboli i opadła niczym atakujący sokół przybijając mężczyźnie gardło do kręgosłupa.  
Driady znów zwolniły cięciwy. I znów. I znów.  
Miriam, zaciskając zęby, wzorem towarzyszek, szyła z łuku w nieprawdopodobnym tempie. Ale Verdeńczycy mieli dość już po czwartej salwie. Obrzucając driady przekleństwami, umknęli zostawiając zabitych i podtrzymując swych rannych. Driady, widząc ich rejteradę, zaprzestały ostrzału doskakując do spieszonego komanda. Pokrzykując w Starszej Mowie pomogły wycieńczonym elfom wydostać się na bezpieczny brzeg Wstążki. Konie Sidhe, siejące płatami piany, szczerzące zęby, ciężko robiące bokami, były w równie kiepskim stanie co ich jeźdźcy.  
Verdeńczycy zniknęli za wzgórzem otoczeni chmurą pyłu wzbijanego kopytami swych wierzchowców.  
Tak skończyła się bitwa o bród. Pierwsza, jaką Miriam stoczyła.


	2. Chapter 2

Duen Canell.  
Tupot kopyt elfich wierzchowców.  
Monotonna, melancholijna piosenka deszczu. Szepty gałęzi, kwiatów i liści chylących głowy pod naporem ulewy.  
Szept matecznika pochłaniającego bez śladu driady oraz elfów i ich rumaki.  
Stukot kropel wody po kosówce. W powietrzu ten jedyny, wyjątkowy zapach deszczu i smak chmur.  
Jedna z elfek, smukła, jasnowłosa i zielonooka piękność, odwraca się w siodle. Nie widząc zagrożenia posyła Miriam coś na kształt szczerego uśmiechu.  
Młoda driada, pozbawiona już kamuflażu, w płóciennej koszuli i spodniach, wpatrywała się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w rozświetlone magią Miejsce Dębu. Myśli wirowały jej w głowie niczym rój pszczół. .  
W magicznym blasku bicze wodne zdawały się jarzyć srebrnym światłem, gdzieś daleko uderza grom. Przemoczone ptaki i drobne zwierzęta, te które nie umknęły do gniazd i jam, chronią się przed ulewą pod baldachimem liści. Mech lśni, kwiaty chwieją się, roniąc deszczowe łzy.  
Gdyż one wszystkie, podobnie jak Drzewa, olbrzymy, zasłaniające niebo swymi koronami, są wieczne. Wystarczy je chronić przed toporami i ogniem.  
U stóp olbrzymów jakimś sposobem wyrosły mniejsze, acz również imponujące drzewa. Na ich dolnych partiach skupiły się stworzone magią driad bezpieczne schronienia, niczym kule splecione z gałęzi, liści i krzewów. One również zdają się lśnić.  
Parę kroków od bezpiecznego schronienia, u stóp drzewa, które przyjęło Miriam, przebiegł zmoknięty lis, niczym mokra kupka nieszczęścia. Pyszne rude futro wyglądało teraz jak przemoczona suknia, a zielone oczy małego drapieżnika...  
...oczy...  
…uśmiechnięte zielone oczy...  
Driada zaklęła paskudnie. Lis umknął jakby mu ktoś nastąpił na ogon.  
Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje?  
Do schronienia, cicho niczym duch, wsunęła się piękna Sirssa. Driada miała rozpuszczone włosy, ciemne kosmyki ociekały wilgocią.  
Dopóki Miriam, dzisiejszego dnia, nie zobaczyła jasnowłosej elfki, była gotowa iść o zakład, że nikt nie może mieć równie pięknej figury i rysów twarzy niż jej współlokatorka. Teraz nie była już tego tak pewna.  
Obie dłonie Sirssa miała zajęte talerzami ze sprasowanych liści winobluszczu, wypełnionych owocami i jadalnymi kłączami.  
\- Obiad – starsza z driad postawiła talerze na zaimprowizowanym stole pośrodku kwatery – Smacznego, Miriam.  
Dziewczyna zerknęła na towarzyszkę nieco nieprzytomnie. Mimowolnie sięgnęła po owoc granatu i ugryzła nie czując smaku.  
\- Nie zapomniałaś o czymś, młoda? - Sirssa usiadła na podłodze częstując się śliwkami – Żarełko nie jest takie złe. Połowa tych przysmaków nawet nie jest jeszcze zgniła.  
Miriam otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, podziękowała.  
\- Tak już lepiej. I zjedz wszystko bo następnym razem podrzucę ci gotowane jajka albo pieczone mięso.  
Obie driady odruchowo otrząsnęły się ze wstrętu. Owoce, zioła i jadalne kłącza, popite krystalicznie czystą wodą. Więcej mieszkankom Duen Canell nie było potrzebne.  
Co prawda Miriam podczas posiłku znów odpłynęła myślami i smak potraw pozostał dla niej tajemnicą, ale intensywna medytacja pomogła znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu gnębiącego ją od powrotu do Miejsca Dębu, wczorajszego wieczora.  
Oczy. Zielone oczy. Zielone jak trawa wiosną. Nie, raczej jak szmaragdy...  
\- Sirssa?  
\- Hmmmm?  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną do Craag An?  
Starsza z driad zerknęła na tę młodszą podejrzliwie.  
\- A czego chcesz tam szukać?  
\- Powiem ci później, żeby nie zapeszać. Zaprowadzisz mnie?  
Sirssa zgryzła jabłko.  
\- Nigdy tam nie byłaś, co?  
\- Nigdy.  
\- No cóż, zaprowadzę cię, jeśli chcesz. Ale musiałybyśmy iść jeszcze dzisiaj. To parę godzin drogi, a jutro wracamy nad Wstążkę...  
\- To jeszcze lepiej!  
\- Hę?  
Miriam pokazała białe ząbki w szczerym uśmiechu. W jej ciemnych oczach lśnił blask zachwytu.  
Poczekaj na mnie, królewno.  
Już niedługo.


	3. Chapter 3

Miejsce Dębu.  
Muzyka plątała się jak kwiaty złapane przez letni wiatr.  
Pod palcami elfki (Deedlit, ona nazywa się Deedlit!) lutnia zdawała się na przemian łkać i nucić łagodnym głosem. Drzewa oraz elfy i driady, zebrani razem, słuchali dźwięków, chłonęli muzykę. Każde pochłonięte przez własne myśli.  
Nad głowami słuchaczy, nocne niebo. Gwiazdy, niczym drobne klejnoty, rozrzucone na ciemnej sukni nieboskłonu.  
Między Drzewami, kilka zebranych razem kłębów mchów i porostów, splecionych w znany driadom sposób, by ich blask rozświetlał noc.  
Pod palcami elfiej lutnistki pulsowały struny, noc chłonęła miłosną balladę. U jej kresu...  
A zresztą czy istnieje coś takiego jak kres? Czy coś się kończy lub zaczyna?  
Banał? Pewnie tak.  
Elfka zakończyła balladę efektownym akordem, opuściła lutnię. Aplauz, niczym nocny wiatr, miłość w cieniu drzew. Oczy elfów i driad zdawały się lśnić w mroku.  
\- Zagrać jeszcze? - pytanie było retoryczne. Lutnistka chciała i musiała zagrać.  
Nie pierwszy raz tego wieczoru i nie ostatni.

*****

\- Rusz się, panna! Wleczesz się jak...jak człowiek!  
Miriam zaburczała gniewnie. Już miała na końcu języka ostra odpowiedź. Ale zmilczała. Jeszcze tego brakowało by Sirssa się obraziła i zostawiła ją sama w głuszy, o dobre dwie godziny drogi od Duen Canell.  
Nie żeby nie potrafiła sama trafić do Craag An. Ale samej zajęło by to więcej czasu, a i drugi łuk też mógł się przydać.  
Wbrew słowom starszej z driad ich tempo marszu było niczego sobie i to nie ludzką miarą. Wędrowały przez matecznik tak dziki i zarośnięty, że ludzie nie byliby w stanie ani znaleźć samemu łatwej drogi, ani poruszać się iście wilczym truchtem, dziesięć kroków biegiem, dziesięć szybkim marszem. A driady potrafiły nie tylko znaleźć drogę, ale tez unikać zastawionych i naturalnych pułapek. Minęły już ścieżkę strzeżoną przez kolczastego Jeża, kulę na linie, spadającą nieoczekiwanie, wymiatającą ścieżkę. Sprytnie pogłębione mokradło. I, dwukrotnie, czaty, które Sirssa, gwiżdżąc na palcach, przestrzegła przed śmiertelną w skutkach pomyłką. O wilczych dołach z dnem w zaostrzonych palach, czy linie – pułapce, która ucapiłaby kostkę nieostrożnego wędrowca, to nawet nie warto wspominać.  
Driady szybko, sprawnie i bez większego wysiłku oraz hałasu przedzierały się przez leśną głuszę, dwukrotnie mijając bestie zamieszkujące tutejsze ostępy. Rozpoznanie było obustronne, driady i drapieżniki z szacunkiem omijały się.  
W ten sposób, dwójka driad, dotarła do celu swej podróży niespełna cztery godziny po wyruszeniu. Miriam ucieszyła się z tego. Była spora szansa, że znajdzie to czego szuka i razem wrócą do Duen Canell jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

*****

Nigdzie tak silny smak życia jak w nekropolii.  
Chłodny cmentarny wiatr. Jak urwane skrawki modlitw. Spokojni ci, którzy odeszli. Błogosławieni ci, którzy przetrwali.  
Kiedyś stało tu wielkie miasto. Miriam wystarczyło przymknąć oczy by widzieć...nie, nie widzieć. Słyszeć i czuć.  
Harmider wielkiej masy ludzkiej...  
...zastąpiony przez głosy ptaków, drobnych zwierząt i bestii drapieżnych.  
Gwar głosów w kilkunastu językach...  
...pokrzykiwanie ptaków.  
Zapach przypraw, pachnideł, pieczonego mięsa...  
...zastąpiony przez aromat dziko rosnących ziół, krzewów i drzew.  
Młoda driada nie mogła skojarzyć skąd takie wspomnienia.  
Pij...  
Potrząsnęła głową płosząc niechciane myśli.  
Nekropolia. Cmentarzysko. Grobowce.  
Suche powietrze. Zapach kurzu.  
Driady przemykały między resztkami zabudowań. Spięte, czujne, ze strzałami na cięciwach.  
Borsuki. Żmije. Ptasie zawołania...  
\- Nie powinnyśmy tu przychodzić – mruknęła Sirssa – Tu mieszka śmierć...  
\- Nie kracz – syknęła Miriam poprawiając chustkę na włosach.  
...Nagle, głos szpaka...  
Alarm!  
\- Miriam! Uważaj z tyłu!  
Śmierć spadła na nie w zupełnej ciszy. Przeszło dwumetrowe płowe cielsko, skrzydła nietoperze, ogon skorpiona, ohydna parodia ludzkiej głowy na masywnych barkach, kły i szpony wyciągnięte drapieżnie by chwytać i rozszarpywać.  
W pół sekundy bestia znalazła się nad Sirssą i runęła na nią niczym latająca kosa. Jęknęła cięciwa, ale strzała wymierzona w serce utkwiła w stalowych mięśniach torsu, daleko od osierdzia. Przynajmniej tyle, że mantikora zachwiała się w locie, zwolniła. Sirssa zdążyła odskoczyć, przetaczając się w krzak jeżyn.  
W tej samej chwili zagrał łuk Miriam. Pocisk, wystrzelony pod niewygodnym kątem, trafił w brzuch. Dopiero teraz bestia ryknęła, a w dźwięku, pulsującym w uszach, była żądza mordu.  
Potwór skoczył na Miriam, próbując dopaść tę co mu ranę i ból zadała. Młoda driada zdążyła napiąć cięciwę i klęcząc wypuścić pocisk. Grot wszedł w płuca i dopiero teraz stwór zachwiał się na łapach, wyprężył dziko, rozpaczliwie starając się wyrwać pocisk szponiastymi łapami.  
Każdy oddech wypychał na pysk mantikory krwawe bąbelki powietrza. Mimo to była ona w stanie dopaść i zabić Miriam. Ale nim to się stało dziki wrzask Sirssy odwrócił uwagę bestii, mantikora z rykiem zwróciła się w stronę starszej z driad. Świsnęła strzała.  
Pocisk trafił bezbłędnie, prosto w rozwartą paszczę, rozpruł gardło, płuca i serce. Potwór zacharczał, zatoczył się bezwładnie i, jakby do końca odmawiając się poddania nieuchronnej śmierci, padł ciężko na bok wijąc się niezgrabnie dopóki życie nie opuściło masywnego cielska.  
Suche powietrze. Zapach kurzu i krwi.  
\- Miriam, żyjesz?  
\- Chyba tak.  
Pożar krwi stygnący powoli.. Pot na skórze schnący pod muśnięciami wiatru. Oddech, z każdą chwilą coraz równiejszy. Słodki smak życia.  
\- Tak, żyję. Nie zranił cię?  
\- W porządku. Cholerny los, lepiej żeby to po co tu przyszłaś było tego warte. Mam taką nadzieję...  
\- Twoje strzały, Sirssa.  
Jeszcze kilka chwil poświęconych na odzyskanie i oczyszczenie użytych grotów. Młodsza z dziwożon raz i drugi zerknęła z żalem na truchło potwora.  
\- To szlachetna bestia. Szkoda, że musiałyśmy ją ubić.  
\- Nie narzekaj. Życie albo śmierć, ważne, żeby wybrać właściwie.  
\- Masz rację.

*****

Dwie godziny później.  
\- O tak. O tak! To będzie dobre!  
Rozpromieniona Miriam szczerzyła się od ucha do ucha. Sirssa zerknęła jej przez ramię, dość sceptycznie.  
\- Uśmiechasz się jakby nowe drzewo wyrosło. Tego chciałaś?  
\- Powiedzmy – dziewczyna schowała zdobycz do kieszeni – Dyrdajmy stąd, Sirssa zanim zjawi się następna mantikora. Aha, jeszcze jedno...  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się i serdecznie ucałowała towarzyszkę w policzek.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- No, no.  
\- Dyrdajmy, Sirssa – Miriam skierowała się do wyjścia z komnaty grobowej jakiegoś króla, dawno zapomnianego. Omijając obojętnie stosy złota, starożytnej broni i dzieł sztuki połyskujące słabo w świetle kuli mchów i porostów, lśniących jak mała latarenka. Dość tu było światła by driady odnalazły drogę.  
\- Do domu – mruknęła starsza z łuczniczek – Do Duen Canell.  
\- Do domu.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicher przyniósł wieczorną burzę.  
Wiatr i deszcz wzburzyły ocean lasu. Niczym dwie pradawne, nieposkromione moce, miotały szatę liści, zrywały ją, szarpały palce gałęzi.  
Bicze wodne. Szept drzew. Oddech Brokilonu.  
Ale już po dwóch godzinach ulewa straciła na gwałtowności. Ciepły wiatr przegonił w końcu burzowe chmury darowując mieszkańcom i gościom lasu ciepły, pogodny wieczór. Drobne brylanty deszczowych kropel nadawały trawom, gałęziom i liściom czystość i kompozycję dzieła sztuki, zbyt złożonego, by mogli je stworzyć śmiertelni artyści. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że śmiertelni, o wystarczającym poziomie wrażliwości, mogli je podziwiać.  
Miejsce Dębu. Driady i elfy. Okupujący wspólnie polanę między drzewami olbrzymami, w skupieniu, każde zajęte własnymi myślami, słuchali występu siedzącej pod drzewem elfiej lutnistki...  
...Deedlit! Ona nazywa się Deedlit...  
...melodia instrumentu i słowa w Starszej Mowie. Oto co z niej zapamiętałem, niezdarnie przekładając na nasz język.

Dlaczego pragniesz zapomnieć?  
Proszę, przypomnij sobie  
Gorące łzy tęsknoty  
Spływają po policzkach

Próbujemy się odnaleźć  
Drżąc z niepokoju  
Pragnę tylko trzymać cię w ramionach

Skrzydła błądzą wśród fal błękitnych oceanów  
Zapominamy o smutku modląc się o dzień jutrzejszy

Fale Błękitu...

Miriam wiedziała, że to jedno z tych wspomnień, które będzie chciała za każdą cenę zachować.  
Pij, to Woda Brokilonu!  
Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową przez krótką chwilę oszołomiona wspomnieniem.  
To sen, tylko sen.  
Fale Błękitu.

Elfka zakończyła swój występ efektownym akordem, ukłoniła się potrząsając jasnymi włosami, szmaragdowozielone oczy błysnęły w mroku między drzewami. Mroku rozjaśnianym tylko przez księżyc i splecione dłońmi driad kompozycje porostów i mchów.  
Między drzewami zabrzmiał aplauz. Kilkadziesiąt elfów obojga płci oraz driad dziękowało lutnistce za trwający niemal dwie godziny recital. Ptaki, jak zdjęte w trakcie występu zaklęciem ciszy, teraz ożyły, napełniając wonne wieczorne powietrze swymi trelami.  
\- Nieźle, Deedlit - elf o ciemnych włosach przykrytych czepcem opatrunku zwrócił się do lutnistki ze swobodą sugerującą, że znają się od lat – Ale musisz przyznać, że ptakom muzyka wychodzi lepiej. Bez urazy!  
\- Nie czuję się urażona – uśmiechnięta elfka skłoniła się dwornie, ale błyszczące humorem oczy zaprzeczały tej czołobitności – Twe słowa i tak są łagodne,mój drogi. Moja muzyka w porównaniu z ptasimi trelami...Cóż. Pohukiwanie puszczyka też ma swój urok, prawda?  
Niegłośna fala śmiechu przetoczyła się przez polanę.  
\- Za artystkę! - elfka z rudymi włosami związanymi w dziesiątki warkoczyków, z ręką na temblaku uniosła kubek z kory - I za gościnny Brokilon! Toast czystą wodą! Zdrowie!  
\- Zdrowie!  
Teraz, mała. Zrób to teraz!  
Toast został spełniony. Uwaga słuchaczy rozproszyła się, gdziekolwiek niosły ją prądy konwekcyjne chwilowych presji towarzyskich.  
Lutnistka, chwilowo zapomniana, z półprzymkniętymi oczami, oddawała się niegłośnemu brzdąkaniu na strunach swego instrumentu. Raptem drgnęła otwierając szerzej oczy.  
\- Tak?  
Miriam klęczała przed siedzącą elfką, błyszczącymi oczami szukając jej spojrzenia. Ze wszystkich sił pragnęła się uśmiechnąć i w żaden sposób nie mogła.  
Brwi Deedlit uniosły się w wyrazie łagodnego zdumienia.  
Teraz, mała!  
Driada sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni.  
Po czym delikatnie założyła na szyję elfki złoty naszyjnik, łagodnie odgarniając jasne włosy. Sztukę biżuterii zwieńczał oprawiony w złoto szmaragd kaboszon wielkości orzecha.  
Lutnistka kontemplowała prezent po czym uniosła ciemnozielone spojrzenie. Obie kobiety przez długą, intymną chwilę, patrzyły sobie w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Driada wzruszyła ramionami. Ciemne włosy opadły jej na oczy.  
\- To prezent. Od nas wszystkich – dodała szybko – Dla barda jakich mało. Zatrzymaj, proszę razem z miłym wspomnieniem. Zresztą może kiedyś ci się przyda gdy ty i twoi przyjaciele, będziecie w potrzebie – energicznie skinęła głową i powstała z gracją. Jeszcze jeden mały uśmiech i driada zniknęła między drzewami.  
Dobiegł ją radosny głos Deedlit.  
\- Pasuje mi?  
„Jeszcze jak, królewno. Jeszcze jak...”.


	5. Chapter 5

Śpiew ptaków. Szelest liści pieszczonych wiatrem. Leniwe brzęczenie pszczół, ciężkich od pyłku. Nieodległy plusk rzeki Wstążki. Zapach trawy, cyprysów, tataraku i mięty.  
Ciepło. Spokój. Bezpieczeństwo.  
Miriam leżała na plecach w brokilońskim zagajniku otoczona ścianą drzew i krzewów. Promienie słońca, jak fale roztopionego miodu. Kilka drobnych strzępiastych chmurek. Spokój.  
\- Miriam? Tak się nazywasz, prawda?  
Czysty kobiecy głos aż pulsował radością życia.  
\- No tak – balansująca na granicy jawy i snu driada w pierwszej chwili nie pojęła kto do niej mówi – I co z tego, że tak się nazywam...  
Nagle ocknęła się.  
\- Deedlit!  
\- To ja – rozbawiona jasnowłosa i zielonooka piękność usiadła z gracją obok dziewczyny – Nudzę się. Masz coś przeciwko temu bym ci dotrzymała towarzystwa?  
Miriam zmieszała się lekko. Choć fizycznie elfka była bujną dojrzałą kobietą to w jej głosie słychać było echo głosu psotnej dziewczynki.  
Driada co prędzej podniosła się do siadu. Odblask słońca na złotym naszyjniku zwieńczonym migoczącym szmaragdem raził oczy. Co prędzej przeniosła spojrzenie na twarz lutnistki. Nie umknęło jej też, że elfia piękność nie ma przy sobie lutni.  
Delikatne wargi, życzliwe spojrzenie, urocze szpiczaste uszka. Miriam zerknęła niżej.  
Światło słońca lśniło na miękkiej, zielonej tkaninie jej krótkiej tuniki. Obejmującym talię pasie ze srebrnych ogniw. Małym kamieniu szlachetnym na rzemyku u jej czoła.  
Obie nosiły na przedramionach łucznicze ochraniacze.  
Deedlit uśmiechała się. Dość figlarnie.  
\- Tak nagle wczoraj zniknęłaś – uśmiech zbladł nieco – A jest tyle rzeczy, o które chciałam cię zapytać. Widzisz, sprawiłaś mi wiele radości swym prezentem.  
\- Aha – Miriam zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Porozmawiajmy, dobrze? Co zaprząta twoje myśli?  
Miriam już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że właściwe słowa, już niemal wyartykułowane, niech chcą przejść przez usta. Poczuła, że na jej policzki i dekolt wypływają zdradliwe rumieńce. Do licha! Czy Deedlit nie mogłaby być troszkę mniej atrakcyjna? Dziewczyna zerknęła spod rzęs i po cichu westchnęła z ulgą nie widząc na twarzy kobiety elfów gniewu ni irytacji.  
\- Przepraszam – Elfia panna odsunęła się odrobinę, spokojnie składając dłonie na smukłych udach – Nie powinnam tak cię wypytywać. Po prostu – przeczesała długie włosy – Coś mnie do ciebie przyciąga. Chciałabym zostać twoją przyjaciółką – wyznała spokojnie patrząc driadzie prosto w oczy – Ale jeśli ty nie chcesz...  
\- Chcę! - Miriam odruchowo wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku drugiej kobiety – Tylko...Deedlit...  
\- Mów mi Deed – łagodny uśmiech, ich wyciągnięte dłonie zetknęły się koniuszkami palców – Tak mówią mi przyjaciele.  
\- Deed – Miriam posmakowała to zdrobnienie i uznała je za wyborne i jedyne w swym rodzaju.  
\- Brzmi tak jakbyś chciała mnie mieć przy sobie – zażartowała elfka, ale wrażliwe ucho driady wychwyciło poważną, lekko pytającą nutkę.  
\- Tak...

*****

\- ...tutejsze drzewa są naprawdę piękne. Czas życia liczony nie w stuleciach, a tysiącleciach. Prawdę mówią, drzewa są wieczne, wystarczy je chronić przed toporami i ogniem.  
\- Aha.  
\- Brokilońskie mateczniki są w ogóle jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nigdzie indziej nie widziałam takiego nagromadzenia fauny...  
\- Czego?  
\- No fauny. Dziko żyjących zwierząt. I bestii. Wczoraj, niedaleko stąd, widziałam arachnomorfa.  
\- Aha.  
\- Nie wspominając, że wszystko tu rośnie na potęgę. Choćby bobry. Nigdzie indziej nie widziałam równie wielkich żeremi.  
\- Aha...  
Deedlit przerwała na chwilę swą radosną perorę. Spojrzała. Oczy Miriam były lekko rozmarzone i nieprzytomne.  
\- Słuchasz mnie?  
\- Tak. Oczywiście!  
\- Ufasz mi?  
\- Pewnie!  
\- To zamknij oczy.  
Chwila zawahania. Driada zamknęła oczy. Jej serce przyśpieszyło.  
Przyjemne łaskotanie. Dotyk warg na policzku.  
„Pocałowała mnie!”  
\- I co? Miło, prawda?  
\- Tak...  
\- Jeszcze raz?  
Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.  
\- Może...może innym razem.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie.

*****

\- Odkąd pamiętam zawsze nadstawiałam chętnego ucha dla opowieści o szerokim świecie. Ty pewnie dużo podróżowałaś, Deed?  
\- Miriam, malutka – elfka łagodnie poklepała dłoń dziewczyny – Brzmi to jakbyś już planowała przestępstwo.  
\- „Psestempstwo”? - driada zerknęła czujnie, ale na twarzy elfki nie było szyderstwa - Deed, co to jest „psestempstwo”?  
\- Przepraszam, chciałam powiedzieć - czyn zabroniony. W tym wypadku przez panią Eithne.  
\- Poważne pse...psestempstwo!  
\- Właśnie.  
\- Ale to przecież nic groźnego jeśli zechcesz mi opowiedzieć. Można by powiedzieć...  
\- ...że ratuję cię w ten sposób przed samą sobą?  
\- Właśnie!  
Deedlit śmiała się cicho.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, opowiem.  
\- Tak, proszę, Deed.  
Miriam zawahała się lekko, ale w nagłym porywie odwagi, ułożyła się na plecach, z głową na podołku Deedlit. Łagodnie rozbawiona kobieta gładziła włosy dziewczyny.  
\- Już?  
\- Uhm.  
Popłynął strumień opowieści. Deedlit, łagodnym, modulowanym głosem, snuła historie z bliska i daleka. O Spadającej Gwieździe, straszliwym czerwonym smoku i o skarbie jego. O Lesie bez powrotu, na pół legendarnym elfim mateczniku gdzie czas płynie inaczej. O targowisku, w mieście Cidaris, gdzie można dostać prawdziwe cuda, jak choćby wspaniałe łuki zephar. O faunie odległych lasów i gór. O tym jak we wspomnianych górach pod wpływem krzyku schodzą ze zboczy mniejsze i większe lawiny porywające wszystko ze sobą.  
Deedlit snuła opowieści. A Miriam kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu, jakby faktycznie znalazła się w Lesie bez Powrotu.  
I, gdy elfia panna zamilkła, a znów czas ruszył przed siebie, driada jeszcze długo leżała bez słowa, a w jej głowie wirowały obrazy bliskie i odległe.

*****

Deedlit snuła opowieści, czekając na reakcję młodej driady. I nie zawiodła się. Dziewczyna chłonęła opowieści jak gąbka od czasu do czasu zadając inteligentne pytania, tak że wydawała się niemal zupełnie już dorosła.  
A przecież miała zaledwie szesnaście lat.

*****

\- Deszcz. Czujesz to, Miriam?  
\- Ktoś płacze.  
\- Tak...  
Wolne stukanie kropel w dach liści. Zapach lasu i świeżego wonnego powietrza. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju.  
Spokojnie płynący czas.  
Miriam spojrzała na towarzyszkę.  
Między palcami elfki ślizgały się malutkie smukłe istotki o drobnych skrzydełkach. Ich ciała migotały niczym krople rtęci.  
\- To wróżki, prawda? - Miriam zagadnęła spokojnie – Widziałam jak pani Eithne tak robi. Czy z nimi można rozmawiać?  
\- Nie tak przyjemnie jak z tobą – uśmiechnęła się Deedlit – Ale są rozumne. Po prostu nie rozumiemy ich języka.  
\- Aha.  
\- Jesteś w tej kropli deszczu. Widzisz?  
\- Ja tam widzę wróżki...  
Deszcz? Łza?  
Twarz Deedlit, ozdobiona łagodnym uśmiechem lśniła, w bijącym od wróżek blasku.  
Duszy Miriam rosły skrzydła.

*****

Minęło kilka dni.  
I kilka kolejnych.  
Dzień Miriam nabrał cech nużącej nieco rutyny. Wraz z innymi driadami spędzała kolejne dni strzegąc pogranicza Brokilonu. Czasem nie było jej w Miejscu Dębu dwa, nawet trzy, dni. Ale obowiązki nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiały jej takiej przyjemności. Wiedziała bowiem, że po powrocie do serca lasu spotka złotowłosą i zielonooką wróżkę.  
Towarzysze Deedlit byli w większości ranni i poobijani. Potrzeba było czasu i wysiłków uzdrowicielki Aglais by elfy wróciły do zdrowia i sprawności.  
Czasem Miriam łapała się na myśli, ze chciałaby by jej przyjaciółka nigdy stąd nie odchodziła. Ta myśl przynosiła jej wstyd.  
„Przecież ona też ma obowiązki, na wielkie drzewo!”  
Mimo to, młoda driada była szczęśliwa. Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętała.


	6. Chapter 6

Leśna polana. Dwie nagie panny leżące na rozścielonym płaszczu.  
Intymne ciepło. Łagodny dotyk. Spokój. Bezpieczeństwo.  
Słońce lśniło by obie kobiety mógł chłodzić cień i pieścić wiatr.  
\- Miriam?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Dobrze?  
\- Chciałabym, żeby tak było zawsze.  
Miriam nie mogła się napatrzeć.  
Ciało Deedlit, bujne i rozkoszne. Pulsowało życiem i energią, cudownie miękkie i delikatne w odpowiednich miejscach.  
Ciało Miriam, również wyzwolone z ubrań, było bardziej dziewczęce, smukłe i giętkie niczym wierzba.  
Deedlit wyciągnęła dłoń leniwie przesuwając palcami po ciele kochanki. Od policzka, przez ramię, obojczyk, jędrną pierś...  
\- Jesteś piękna, Miriam.  
\- Nieprawda – driada uniosła się lekko na łokciu – Nie jestem. Kpisz sobie ze mnie.  
\- Och, skarbie – rozbawiona elfka potrząsnęła jasną grzywą włosów – Podziwiam twoją urodę, ale nie zazdroszczę ci wychowania. Nie jesteś piękna? Kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał, głuptasie?  
Miriam mruknęła pod nosem coś mało eleganckiego.  
\- Jeszcze?  
Głos elfki zapulsował pożądaniem. Miriam westchnęła, czując wilgoć między udami, kropelki potu na ciele.  
\- Tak, proszę, Deed.  
Elfka zamruczała rozkosznie.  
Ich wargi zetknęły się delikatnie.  
A chwilę później ciała obu kobiet wiły się już w zmysłowym tańcu ślepym na wszystko z wyjątkiem wewnętrznej potrzeby. Miriam całowała ciało ukochanej spijając kropelki wilgoci. Ciało elfki pachniało słonym wiatrem i rozgrzanymi słońcem kwiatami.  
Deedlit nie pozostawała dłużna. Delikatnie rozsunęła kolanem uda dziewczyny. Chwilę później jej gorący, elektryzujący język, musnął muszelkę. Miriam jęknęła, rozkosz narastała, już po chwili była tak intensywna, że aż bolesna.  
Każde muśnięcie języczkiem było delikatne i z wyczuciem. Driada rozpaczliwie starała się stłumić jęk.  
Ostatni spazm, przepełniony rozkoszą głos. Dziewczyna odruchowo wyprężyła wszystkie mięśnie, bezskutecznie starając się przedłużyć ekstazę jeszcze bardziej.  
Zlana miłosnym potem Miriam opadła na plecy. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami widziała białe błyski, jej serce i płuca pracowały intensywnie. Uspokajała się pomalutku.  
Dziewczyna delektowała się spełnieniem. Wyczuła, że jej kochanka kładzie się obok. Chwilę później smukłe ramię objęło ją w talii.  
Szept.

Przy pełnym słońcu, w środku lata  
jesteś leniwa, Twoja strata,  
gdy dziewczyna u ciebie gości...

Deedlit szeptała kochance do ucha. Miriam słuchała czując jak pod zamkniętymi powiekami rosną krople łez.

...zaś przy księżycu, moi mili  
można się kochać, by po chwili  
zapaść w sen słodki na czas jakiś...

\- Miriam?  
Cichy równy rytm oddechu. Przepełniony błogością uśmiech.  
Śpij, skarbie.

*****

Elfkę obudziło wrażenie narastającej rozkoszy.  
Otworzyła oczy. Zerknęła.  
I roześmiała się cicho. Języczek driady pieścił intymność kobiety elfów.  
Brakowało jej trochę wprawy. Ale przecież można dziewczyną pokierować.  
\- Troszeczkę niżej, skarbie...teraz delikatniej...głębiej...właśnie tak...bardzo dobrze, kotku...Nie przerywaj...  
Miriam pieściła Deedlit raz za razem muskając jej łono ciepłem swego oddechu, warg, palców i języka. Była nieco niewprawna, ale uświadomiona i pełna zapału. Raz za razem, wzorując się na kochance, delikatnie muskała palcami uda partnerki, uspokajając ją, by po chwili znów wznowić intymną pieszczotę.  
Westchnienie.  
Miriam jeszcze przez chwilę spijała wilgoć kochanki by w końcu ułożyć się u jej boku.  
Przedramieniem starła lepkość ze swych warg.  
\- Deed?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Dobrze?  
\- Nie najgorzej, kotku – elfka odwróciła się by zmysłowo ucałować usta driady – Nie najgorzej...

*****

\- Jutro będę musiała cię pożegnać, malutka.  
Miriam drgnęła, wytrącona ze stanu rozkosznej niemocy. Podniosła się na łokciu by zerknąć w oczy kochanki.  
\- Pożegnać? Znaczy na dzień albo dwa?  
\- Dzień lub dwa? Nie. Na dłużej – elfka pogładziła włosy driady – Moi towarzysze doszli do zdrowia. Jutro opuszczamy Brokilon. To postanowione.  
Miriam miała wrażenie, że w jej sercu utkwiła tępa igła.  
\- Nie możesz zostać trochę dłużej? Tydzień. Nie? Chociaż dwa dni?  
\- Obie mamy swoje obowiązki, Miriam. Wobec naszych towarzyszy. Zgodzisz się ze mną?  
Driada odwróciła się plecami.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jeśli rozumiesz to się nie dąsaj – głos elfiej panny zawierał karcącą nutkę – Przecież nie jest powiedziane, że się już nigdy nie spotkamy...  
\- A tymczasem ja mam usychać ze zmartwienia, że jakiś człowiek poderżnie ci gardło.  
\- No już. Jak to mówią mędrcy każde pożegnanie jest powitaniem. Gdybyś potrafiła to zrozumieć można by powiedzieć, że jesteś dorosła. Hmm?  
\- Czy ja, według ciebie, nie jestem dostatecznie dorosła?  
\- Do tego – Deedlit musnęła palcami ciemne łono driady – dorosłaś już bez wątpienia. Ale są jeszcze inne sprawy. Rozumiesz?  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.  
\- Miriam – głos elfki zadrżał lekko – Nie odwracaj się ode mnie.  
Driada przez chwilę jeszcze leżała nieruchomo. By nagle odwrócić się do partnerki składając twarz na jej piersiach. Nie dość szybko by kobieta elfów nie zauważyła łez na jej policzkach.  
\- No już – dłoń Deedlit delikatnie gładziła włosy driady – Proszę nie płacz. Bo i mnie zbiera się na płacz. Tak wiele przeszkód, ale zrobię wszystko by do ciebie wrócić.  
\- Tak mówisz – chlipnęła Miriam – a za miesiąc nie będziesz o mnie pamiętać.  
\- Co ty za głupoty opowiadasz, głuptasie...  
Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i uniosła zalaną łzami twarz. Jej błyszczące oczy wypatrywały na twarzy kochanki jakichkolwiek znaków nieszczerości, ale Deedlit z czystym sumieniem odwzajemniła spojrzenie.  
Miriam westchnęła cicho.  
\- Wierzę ci. Choć nie wiem czemu.  
\- I tak powinno być. Tak właśnie powinno być...

*****

Ponury wrześniowy poranek. Wody Wstążki zszarzały, rzeka nabrała wody od ostatnich deszczów. Las sposępniał. I tylko grupa konnych elfów przemieszana z driadami nadawała życia nieodległemu matecznikowi. Zwanego często przez ludzi Lasem Śmierci.  
Niepokój. Tęsknota. Żal.  
\- Wrócisz, Deedlit?  
\- Nie wiem, skarbie – elfka pochyliła się w siodle by pogłaskać włosy dziewczyny – Wypatruj mnie. Zrobię wszystko byśmy się spotkały.  
Uśmiech młodej driady dowodził niezwykłego męstwa.  
\- Oczywiście. Będę czekać.  
\- To dobrze. A póki co, zatrzymaj to na pamiątkę.  
Elfka zdjęła z czoła mały kamyk na rzemyku by podać go kochance.  
\- To inkluz. Zatrzymaj wraz z miłym wspomnieniem.  
Klejnot zdawał się chwytać promienie słońca.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Tak jak ja zachowam twój prezent. Do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia. Mam....takie przeczucie, że widzimy się ostatni raz, Deed.  
Ponaglone przez jeźdźców rumaki wkroczyły w wody Wstążki. Woda sięgnęła najpierw do pęcin, a potem do brzuchów. Driady jeszcze jakiś czas obserwowały elfie komando, w sile siedmiu jeźdźców, by w końcu wycofać się w cień bezpiecznego lasu.  
Miriam odeszła ostatnia odruchowo pieszcząc w dłoni prezent od kochanki. Wiedząc, że tu nikt jej nie zobaczy, pozwoliła sobie na łzy.  
Do zobaczenia, królewno.  
Żegnaj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już wszystko.  
Chciałbym aby obie panie spotkały się raz jeszcze, ale to zależy od mojej weny.:)  
Dziękuję czytelnikom.
> 
> dingo317


End file.
